Maybe even more
by JustMijke
Summary: Sherlock doesn't really need a friend right? But somehow he does get dragged into this. AU Teenlock! Sorry for the bad summary... -.-


**Hey guys! Today I'm back with my Sherlock fic! I'm so happy to be done with this, it was a lot writing and I'm thinking about writing more JohnLock cause man... I love those two ^^ I just wanted to say that I use some chemical reactions thingies in this but the things I say are not true! I don't understand chemistry nor do I think I ever will (it's my worst subject after all...) **

**Disclaimer****: Mijke does not own Sherlock or any of it's characters. **

**Me: You're not getting me down today, I'm in it myself and that makes me very happy! ^^**

* * *

Ordinary, simple, small, dull people. That was all there was around here. Not even worth deducing them… This was going to be an incredibly boring year. Why was he even here?! He knew everything about everyone and yet his father made him go to this dull school.

He looked around his class. As always the class was separated in different groups. A group of girls, giggling and laughing together. Sherlock took a quick look at them. Lots of make-up, expensive cloths, fake laughter. Except for the one with the glasses who was obviously not really feeling comfortable but wanted to be part of the 'cool people'. He took a closer look at the girl. 17, no boyfriend, probably pretty smart but doesn't show it. Stupid, why would you not show it. The rest of the girls probably choose chemistry because they had to, not because they wanted to.

Next to them was a group of boys. Close group, known each other for years except for a few of them. Tended to turn around to flirt with the girls (which they didn't respond to). All sport lovers, also not here cause they wanted too.

On the other side of the class, in front of the teacher's desk was another group of boys, but not quite the same. Glasses, books already open, one girl with who obviously half of the boys were in love with. At least they seemed like they did want this and would actually do something.

A bit behind them were two girls. The longer one had glasses, brown hair and was on her mobile most of the time, while it was obvious that she did understand this. Had a tough childhood and has to do this year again (which is probably why she knew everything already). The smaller one had interesting tinted hair (red/orange with blue and pink) and was talking and smiling all the time. Seeing as the way she dressed, talked and was looking at her phone she was either a lesbian or bisexual, texting with her girlfriend. Books open and probably didn't know how to do this, so she asked everything to her friend.

Two of the three seats on that table were taken so they were waiting for someone that was late.

He never got it that everyone would sit in groups or with other people at all for that matter. That was just weird to him. Wasn't it way better just to sit alone and have some rest. Not to have to do anything, just be alone and yourself.

Sherlock himself was sitting behind the girls, in the back of the class, next to the door. He leaned back so that his chair was standing on the rear two legs. The teacher was behind his desk checking if everyone was there and trying to calm the class down. An impossible thing if you asked Sherlock. It was obvious that this was a loud class and that there wasn't going to be a quiet moment in probably this entire year.

"John Watson?" The girl with the glasses in front of him spoke up and said that he should be here any moment.

The door opened but hit Sherlock's chair who fell over. The entire class laughed at him, except for the two girls and the one that opened the door. A small guy got on this knees next to Sherlock. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there… Are you okay?"

Sherlock quickly stood up and brushed himself off. "Yea yea I'm okay. You must be John Watson?" He looked confused for a moment but the girl with the interesting hair spoke up. "You are just in time John." She smiled sweetly at him.

The teacher told them to sit down so he could start his lesson. Sherlock sat back in his chair and John walked over to his friends. As soon as he sat down the girl with the pink/blue hair smacked him on the head while the other one was scrolling him for being late and asking why that was. It looked like they had some sort of brother-sister relationship.

Every now and then Sherlock could see John looking at him, but kind of just ignored it.

"Okay class, today we are going to have an experiment with iodine and various types of salts. I'd like all of you to go to classroom 117." Everybody stood up and started packing their bags again.

They all walked to the classroom and sat down again in their groups. Sherlock was about to sit down when the girl with the funny hair suddenly spoke to him. "Hey why won't you come sit with us?" She smiled at him.

"No thanks, I'm fine on my own."

She pouted. "Oh come on. I always see you sit alone. That must be very lonely and we'll have to work in pairs anyway."

Sherlock sighed. It didn't seem that she would give up any time soon so he decided to just go with it. The girl smiled and he followed her to her friends. "You're Sherlock, right?" He nodded. "Well I'm Mijke, the writer of this story."

"The what?!"

"Never mind that." She quickly pointed at her friend. "This is Mandy and you've met John already." She giggled saying that. Sherlock sat down next to John and the two girls started talking again, but he wasn't really paying attention to them.

John leaned over to him. "Sorry again for the thing." Sherlock backed up a bit thinking that he was way too close. "It's okay, let's just ignore it."

"Oh okay…" There was a silence between the two and Sherlock tried to concentrate on the lesson again. The teacher was explaining what they had to do for the experiment.

"So you're new here in school?" John asked. Sherlock nodded getting a bit irritated already. This is why he always sat alone, then he didn't have to answer any stupid questions. "You like it here?"

Sherlock turned to John. "What do you want from me?" John looked a bit confused at Sherlock. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked what you wanted from me, why are you asking all these questions?" John smiled. "You seemed nice and I want to get to know you better."

Sherlock let out a laugh. Getting to know people, what did he think?! "Get to know me?!" John nodded. "Well let me ask you something first, how long did you know you wanted to be an army doctor?"

John looked shocked at Sherlock. "I-I- How do you know that?!"

"Well it's pretty obvious. You are not really interested in this class, seeing that you draw in your notebook not even trying to pay attention, unlike the girl over there who does try to but doesn't understand it. You don't really understand it either but you think you won't be needing it. You draw both needles and guns in your notebooks, which I must say is a weird combination, meaning that you want to help hurt people. You don't have very expensive clothes so your family must not have that much money. The moment I said army you had a sadness in your eyes meaning that you have a bad experience with it. Someone you know was hurt. You don't have that much money so it was probably your father. Because of the loss of your father you don't want anyone else to feel your pain and want to help them and being there is the best way. Therefore, army doctor."

John just stared at him, blinking a few times. "Wow…. That's impressive… How do you do that?"

Sherlock sighed. "Just observing, paying attention, not drawing in my books or talking like those two."

John laughed for a moment. "Yes that's something they always do, but they are nice."

"Never said that they weren't, except that I don't like people that are eavesdropping." Sherlock turned to Mijke with an irritated face, but she just smiled at him. "Just making sure you are nice to my friend."

"Did I ever make the impression that I wouldn't?"

Mandy spoke up. "Would you just shut up I want to know what we have to do." All of them just shut up for a moment to find out what they had to do. When the teacher was done they started making pairs. Sherlock saw Mijke smile weirdly at John meaning she already thought that they would have to work together.

"Hey Sherlock, want to work together?" He was right.

"Yea sure, I don't see why not." Everyone started standing up to get the things they needed. Sherlock didn't though. John stared at him for a moment, but quickly turned around and walked over to where the stuff was. Sherlock smirked, he didn't even have to say anything!

John walked back with his hands stuffed with the equipment. "You could give me a hand you know."

"At this moment cutting off my hand and giving it to you would be of no help, though if you mean it as in helping carrying it then no because you are already here and it is now useless."

John put down the stuff and stared at Sherlock in disbelieve. "Are you always like this?"

"If you mean thinking logical the yes?"

"No I meant being this irritating." He started getting the equipment ready, John stared at Sherlock as in waiting for him to do something. "What's that look for?"

"Well are you going to do something or just look at me trying to?"

Sherlock smirked. "I've already done this at least 6 times, and no it's not different every time."

John raised an eyebrow. "So I'm left to do this on my own…?"

Sherlock sat back and smiled. "Oh no, of course not. I will give helpful advice."

John looked from Sherlock to the equipment, grabbed some of it and dumped it on him. "As you just said so yourself I do not understand this, so you will have to help me."

Sherlock stared at John. Never before had someone acted like that to him, on the other hand neither had anyone ever before shown interest in him at all! He should at least give him a chance. "Well okay then, if you want it that bad."

John smiled at him. "Yea well, let's start then!" He looked at the sheet for the instructions, but Sherlock stopped him.

"No need for that, I know exactly what we have to do, what is going to happen and why that is that way."

John gave the rest of the equipment to Sherlock and smiled. "Well then genius, show me how it works."

Sherlock put down the stuff and got closer to John, towering over him. "Is that a challenge little one?"

"It sure as hell is!"

"Okay then." He put everything in the right position and started the experiment. "John give me the N2H6."

"The what…?"

Sherlock sighed. "The bottles… one of them has N2H6 on it, we need that."

John looked are, checking every bottle. "Sherlock, I don't see it."

Sherlock put down his stuff and grabbed John's hand, which he guided to the N2H6. "Here this one, if we put this with the other stuff it will turn green."

John stared at Sherlock's hand, which overlapped his. Sherlock tried to study his face, but this was very hard since John tried to hide it from him. Shame? No that couldn't be possible.

Sherlock was completely distracted by John's reaction, but also very interested in it. He grabbed the hand a bit tighter and John turned his head further away, to Mijke, who was smiling back to him.

A weird smile again. Mean? No, that can't be… Encouraging! That was it, but why? As in good luck? With what? The experiment, him? Him… She was wishing him luck with Sherlock… Why? Was he really that irritating?

John sighed and tried to pull back his hand slightly. "Y-yea Sherlock, I understand it now." A small pause. "C-can I get back my hand now?"

Sherlock carefully let go. A strange felling in his chest, but he just ignored it. "Yea sure…"

"You are stronger than you look." John smiled, a nice one, almost sweet even.

"Well thank you I guess, I do train."

John looked somewhere between surprized, confused and shocked. "You?! You train?!"

Sherlock smirked. "No I don't, I just wanted to see how you'd react."

John stared at Sherlock for a few moment before laughing. "Nice one, I really believed it."

Sherlock made an inviting gesture. "Shall we continue the experiment?" John nodded and started working again. Sherlock could feel the eyes if the girls on them the entire time.

~A few days later~

Sherlock was completely done with it. Ever since Sherlock decided to sit with John and his group, they had tried getting closer to him. They followed him around and in every class they sat with him. It was driving him crazy! It was getting harder to get his calm and rest.

When again in a lesson John decided to sit next to him, he had enough. The moment John sat down Sherlock jumped up, grabbed his stuff and left. He walked over to the other side of the class with John looking weird and even a bit hurt at him.

John wanted to stand up and move over to Sherlock but the teacher already started the lesson and John had no other choice than to stay where he was. The entire lesson Sherlock could see John looking worried at him.

After class John started following Sherlock around to ask him what was going on. "Sherlock." He tried to ignore him though.

"Sherlock." A pause, more walking away. "Sherlock." Would he not give up? "Sherlock!" Just shut up John! I'm not talking. "SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock finally turned around, angry. "What?!"

"What's up with you, Why are you ignoring me?!"

"Why are you following me around?!" People stood still, staring at Sherlock and John.

"I'm not following you!"

"Yes you are! You and your little group of girls!"

"We are just trying to make friends, ever heard of that?" There was now a little circle of people around them, listening to what was going on.

"What do you want from me?"

"Didn't you just hear me, we're trying to be friendly, but it seems like that's not appreciated."

Sherlock angrily took a step closer. "I don't have friends, I don't need friends!"

John just stood there, a bit hurt, hurt a lot actually. He looked as if he was about to cry, but was trying really hard not to. "Well good luck with being alone then!" He turned away and stormed out of the group of people, who quickly made way for him.

Sherlock was left to stand there with everyone staring at him. He just stared in the way that John had run off to and was not sure what to do. For one of the first times in his life he felt like he had gone too far and messed something up. The people around him were whispering but he didn't really care, he just needed to be alone for a moment.

Quickly he also walked out of the circle and to the exit of the school. He sat down under a tree in the shades, hoping to get a chance to think. But of course he didn't get this chance. "All alone again Holmes?"

He looked up at someone he didn't quite like seeing. Jim Moriarty. A guy a grade higher than him, that showed an irritating interest in him. "I'm not in the mood Moriarty…"

"Oh come on Holmes, don't you want to play for a little while."

"I don't have time for your games."

Moriarty smiled. "A small one then. I'll ask you some things and you just have answer me truthfully."

Sherlock stood up, trying to walk past him. "Not in the mood Moriarty."

Moriarty grabbed his arm and forced him against the tree. "No no Sherlock, I'm not done yet." He came a little closer. "Now tell me, what's up with you and that Watson kid."

Sherlock tried to break free but it was harder than it looked. "Nothing Moriarty, now let me go!"

"Still not done yet. You don't really get this game, do you? I told you to answer me truthfully."

"I did!"

Moriarty hit Sherlock crossed the face. "Stop the lying!"

"LET HIM GO MORIARTY!" Another voice boomed through the air that Sherlock recognized right away, John.

Moriarty let go of Sherlock and turned around to John. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to anger the boyfriend."

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Moriarty held his hands up in defence. "Okay okay, I'll be on my way." He turned around and winked at Sherlock. "See you soon Sherlock." He walked away and John rushed over to Sherlock.

"Are you okay Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at him in disbelieve. "John… What are you doing here?"

John smiled very sweetly. "Helping a friend."

Sherlock just blinked a couple of times before he grabbed the back of John's head and pulled him down to kiss him. John was frozen for a few seconds before he reacted and lost himself in the kiss. After a little while Sherlock pulled himself back and looked into John's eyes. "Thank you…"

John smiled. "Any time."

From that moment on Sherlock knew that he did need a friend and John was that for him, or maybe even more.

* * *

**That was it for today guys! I hope you liked it and like I said before I think I'll be writing more of these two. **

**R&R and no Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
